


The Bounty Hunter AU

by MadKingsApprentice777



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi, Other, This is simply an idea, Took some liberties with names too, also it's hella gay, and bounty hunters, but the basic strains between people and family are still there, don't get your hopes up about it ever being written unless someone else does it, just for different reasons, there is a lot of relationship changes to help suit the ages of the actors IRL, this involves the mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadKingsApprentice777/pseuds/MadKingsApprentice777
Summary: This is an idea for an AU that I came up with. I have a lot of ideas for it written down, but I don't really ever plan to write it. At least not by myself. So I wanted to share what I had and let others read it, and if someone or multiple someones really like it and want to expand on it or take a crack at writing it themselves, then I am all for that, just let me know in the comments. The AU involves Sam and Dean being bounty hunters (duh) and the Angels are not angels, and while supernatural stuff might exist, this universe has none of that.I hope you guys like the idea, because I'm pretty fond of it even if it has some unusual pairings in it.





	The Bounty Hunter AU

**Author's Note:**

> So like the summary said, this is all story ideas for an AU. That means there are spoilers for any future things that may be written based off this. So if you like the basic premise, but don't want to write for it and don't want spoilers for anything that might be written, then feel free to just read the premise itself. Everything I've come up with deals with characters from the whole series so far with a main focus on Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Chuck, and Amara. Also, Chuck is my favorite character so he's got a lot more developed for him than others, and I've always imagined this story being focused on him primarily with others as secondary characters. Obviously anybody can focus on any part they want, I just felt I should explain that first.

**Basic Premise:**

 

Sam and Dean were raised by their dad after their mom was supposedly killed in a house fire set by an unknown person. Their dad had a primary job as a mechanic, but in actuality was a very well-known bounty hunter. After leaving his family for college, Sam went to school to become a lawyer and met his future fiance, Jess. Dean took over his dad’s car shop and old jobs he had had in progress, becoming a bounty hunter himself. When their dad goes missing, Dean finds Sam and not long after, Jess ends up dead similar to how their mom died. Sam goes with Dean to help run the mechanic’s place (helping with the business side of things) and also joining Dean in being a bounty hunter. The story diverges from the show in the events after all of this. Rather than traveling around, they both have moved to the city their dad’s shop was originally in and reopened it.  Sam is still finishing up law school- having transferred schools- and is also doing online classes for a business minor. Dean went to college for engineering, for about four years. While they work there, they sometimes get offers for jobs or find some for themselves. There are a number of other characters that they’ve come to know and make friends with over the years. 

 

**Characters:**

Sam and Dean are friends with many of the characters that have appeared in the show, having met them by chance or through work or some other venue. Overall, the characters are probably quite different from how you’d originally know them. But the main characters that Sam and Dean interact with are:

 

Bobby- he took them under his wing after they had moved back to the city and decided to take up both of their old man’s jobs. Being a bounty hunter himself, he also worked as a cop for a while and now does some part time PI work (he’s not a people person, but he loves catching the bad guys and serving vengeance); he’s also got a sort-of-thing with Ellen and often can be found hanging around at the Roadhouse if not at his own place

 

Ellen- she owns a restaurant known as the Roadhouse that she runs with help from her kids, Jo and Ash. Sam and Dean know her as  a friend of their dad and Bobby, and while she’s hesitant about letting them in, she eventually becomes as much like a mother to them as Bobby is like a dad. Her restaurant also is a place for bounty hunters to pick up jobs, often frequented by both those of the underworld and those from the justice system that are a bit more dark than light. Sam and Dean often are found at her restaurant if not at the shop or school.

 

Jo- had an on and off thing with Dean for awhile, but it is currently ‘off’ and will likely stay that way now that Castiel is around. She doesn’t really mind, since she’s got her own share of people she likes. She’s trained with most weapons and in a few fighting styles, is a complete badass all around. She sometimes helps Sam and Dean on jobs, but usually is working at her mom’s restaurant. She just finished college herself, having majored in criminal psychology. She doesn’t plan on being a therapist or anything, but the human mind fascinates her and it helps in the hunting business to understand your marks. She also plans to become a police officer. She’s around the same age as Sam.

 

Ash- works with his mom and little sister as the main cook. Also has a side business selling weapons and ammunition to hunters and is the one who finds jobs to offer people. He didn’t go to college, though his mom is trying to get him to along with Jo. He’s a certified genius and gets bored of school courses and would rather spend his time building and creating weapons or devices for people to use. He gets along well with Kevin and Charlie, who are also hackers, and thinks of them as pupils in the art of computers. 

 

Kevin- a young hacker that Sam and Dean found while working a job. He got himself into some trouble with a criminal while doing a hack job, that ended with him and his mom having to move around a lot. Sam and Dean helped him out and he started working with Dean at the mechanics shop to return the favor, while also going to school. He wants to get out of the hacking business and only does it if Sam and Dean or one of his other friends needs his help. He is learning a lot about computers and engineering from Ash, who will help with his homework sometimes. Charlie admires him for being able to get himself out of the life of crime he was in.

 

Charlie- a girl that met Ash through the world of hacking. She met Sam and Dean when they were following a lead on a job, and only after she became friends with them did she and Ash meet in person. Ash was a bit smitten with her, but she is a hard core lesbian and he backed off. She thinks of Ash and Kevin as her ‘computer bros’ and will often hang out around them. She is still in the hacking bizz for the sake of her mother, and has yet to tell the others why she does what she does. She hopes to someday get out of the crime life and go to school for game design and programming, and admires the fact Kevin managed to turn his life around. Eventually she lets go of her mother and with help from the others manages to start going to school- online.

 

Donna- a cop who will sometimes give Sam and Dean help with a job. She is dating Jody and they both have two kids they’ve adopted, Claire and Alex. She gets along well with Dean and is often his drinking/eating buddy at the Roadhouse. 

Jody- a sheriff who works in the city. She helps Sam and Dean out at times, or will give them jobs or finish them up for them. She likes to mother them both, gets along better with Sam. She is dating Donna and they have two kids. She also gets along well with Ellen.

 

Billie- a hitman that comes to the city for a job where her mark is also Sam and Dean’s mark. They get into a bit of a rivalry with each other, mostly her and Dean. She becomes good friends with Jo, Charlie, and Anna after awhile. Later she reveals she was actually asked by Chuck- an old friend of hers from his old life- to keep an eye on everyone for him while he’s gone. She does and that’s why she originally started her rivalry with Sam and Dean. She doesn’t really become part of the group until after Chuck comes back and she reveals her connection to him. She finds Charlie adorable and likes to annoy Meg by treating her like a petulant little sister.

 

Crowley- a lawyer at the law firm that Sam is currently interning at. He has had ‘interactions’ with Bobby before and the two have a very terse ‘friendship’ of sorts. He works in the shadier parts of the law and isn’t afraid of using underhanded tactics to win a case. He has trouble admitting when he’s wrong, but knows how to help when he needs to. Albeit, begrudgingly. He mostly pisses everyone off. Has a strong hatred for Rowena (who is his cousin in this) May or may not have a thing for/with Bobby. Has a very shady past that may involve crime.

 

Rowena- Crowley’s cousin (to help with the age gap being a bit small for mother and son) who is from Scotland. She is a black market dealer who was once a very successful forger and art thief. She often taunts and mocks her cousin for being a lawyer who’s basically a criminal himself, and flirts with a lot of the guys and anyone with a high paying job. She is a proud gold digger and makes full use of her abilities in an attempt to be as rich as possible.

 

Meg- comes and goes as she pleases. She met Sam at his new school during a project and came to be ‘friends’ with him and Dean (that is she enjoys bullying them and pissing them off) She is a lot nicer and more vulnerable than she lets on, though Castiel somehow manages to be the only one that sees that side of her along with Billie, later on. She is also majoring in law and interning under Crowley. 

  
  


**Situation with the Angels/God:**

The ‘angels’ in this AU would be the equivalent of a Mafia or Mob. In this story they are the Novak family Mob, to be specific. The previous boss died and his twin children were left to be the next heads of the family, more specifically his son, Deus, who was older while his daughter, Amara, would be second in command. However, his daughter is actually found to be the one that killed him through poisoning because she had a hatred for the evil of their ‘family’. Her brother was aware of this and let it happen, his sister believing him to be on board with her plans to disband the ‘family’ and stop being criminals. However, he had his own plans to make the family into something capable of creating legitimate change in the world through both good and bad means. So, he allowed his sister to be caught and thrown in prison along with another member of the family, Lucifer, who was their younger half-brother and their father’s favorite child. Lucifer and Amara were both put in prison with Lucifer eventually escaping and Amara being released five years after Lucifer’s escape. The head of the family, Deus, eventually disappears leaving Michael in charge and Rafael as second in command. For awhile he sends instructions through Metatron (a nickname; in this instance his name is actually also Michael) who then relays them to Michael and/or Rafael. But after a few years these stop and Metatron continues to make them up, before Michael finds out and Metatron flees. Currently Michael is in charge and is attempting to follow through with his older cousin’s plans, but is too ruthless and meticulous to really grasp the idea of good through any means that Deus was hoping for. He and Rafael are both looking for Deus, but have not found him. The ranking system for the family was based on age and lineage. Those most closely related- i.e. direct descendants- of the original head of the family are the first in line to be head, and for multiple children it then goes by age. In this time, the former head was the oldest of three. He has three children, twins and an illegitimate child. His younger sibling- the middle child- had three children as well, though the youngest two were with someone not part of the ‘family’ and are considered unable to be heads (Lucifer got a pass for two reasons, his mother was still in the ‘family’ and being the child of the current head) To clarify, ‘family’ means the people that are in the mob, not actual blood relatives. Some are, obviously, and it’s those ones that have claim to the title of ‘boss’. The youngest sibling had two children, though one was adopted after his parents -other ‘family’ members- were killed. 

 

Luce/Lucifer- the youngest, bastard son of the head of the Novak family. He looked up to his half-brother and -sister a lot and revered their father for taking him in. He wanted to be the next head of the family, but understood and loved his brother enough to not be too angry over not being chosen, despite being the favorite and (in his mind) the best fit to keep the reputation of the family in tact. He found out about Amara killing their father and confronted her on his own, wanting the recognition and hoping to overthrow their brother’s current position. He was set up along with her and both were put in prison. Lucifer escapes and starts up an empire of his own and attempts to track down both the Novak family’s new headquarters and his older brother. He wishes to take over the Novak family, even if it means getting rid of his cousins and siblings on the way. He sets his sights on Sam and Dean after they continually catch people that work for him while he’s still in prison and eventually makes enemies of them after his escape. His presence is what leads Castiel to revealing to Sam and Dean all there is about the Novak Family.

 

Michael- cousin to Deus, Amara, Lucifer, and Gabriel- who are all older than him and therefore the next ones in line to be head of the family if they were actually around. He is the current head of the Novak family since Deus disappeared. His adopted brother, Raphael, is his second in command and they both are attempting to push the family into the idea that Deus had for it, though they are neither very fit to be leaders. Michael is attempting to track down Lucifer and get him put back in prison or kill him for good. Michael is indifferent towards the others in his family, such as Anna, Castiel, Gabriel, and Amara. Though he does still look up to and idolize Deus.

 

Raphael- second in command to Michael, he was taken in by Michael’s parents when he was a baby. He is the last in line to be head of the family out of all the cousins, not counting Castiel and Anna who are not included in the lineup. He’s more of a behind the scenes type of person and is better at strategy than confrontation, the opposite of Michael. He has no real desire to be the ‘boss’. He is the one who made the final decision to allow Castiel to leave the family to find his siblings and make his own life, so long as he agreed to help the family when necessary. 

 

Amara- the second in line to be boss and the only female (since Anna ran away when she was 9 and her father was not a member of the mob, she was not counted in the lineup) She plotted to kill her abusive and manipulative father along with her twin brother, and wished to disband the mob entirely. After being betrayed by her twin, she spent her years in prison working on ways to reduce her sentence and plotting revenge. After finding and exacting her revenge, she reveals she had seen the good Deus was trying to get the family to do and had come to understand his view. With help from Dean, she and her brother made up. They leave shortly to arrange things with the family before coming back. She is bisexual and eventually becomes a good friend to Sam, Dean, and the others after she and her brother make up. Charlie has a huge crush on her.

 

Metatron- his real name is Michael, but he got ‘Metatron’ as a street name and went by it both because he liked it and as a way of differentiating between him and Michael Novak. A member of the mob, though not related to any of the other mentioned members. He is an advisor and was entrusted with receiving and giving orders made by Deus. He was given the orders through mail or by email or text and did not actively know anything about the boss’ whereabouts until years later. When Deus stops sending orders, Metatron started to make them up without telling anyone. When Michael found out, Metatron was given the choice to leave and never come back or be killed. Eventually he makes up with Deus- who had been keeping an eye on him the whole time- though he is not allowed back into the family.

 

Anna-  Gabe and Castiel’s younger sister. She and her two brothers move to the city for the sake of work, her going to school for journalism and wanting to live in the city for the job opportunities. She and her brothers all come from a shady family life, though Anna had been adopted by a different family at a young age after running away from home as a 9 year old. Castiel found her and together they found Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel- Castiel and Anna’s older brother. He ran off not long after Anna did, leaving his family behind for personal reasons. He entered life as a conman and made a reputation for himself in the world of crime. Eventually, he meets Sam and Dean and Castiel, with his younger brother recognizing him. Castiel manages to convince him to return to life with him and Anna, and they currently live in a house together in the city. Gabriel is still a conman, though does less so for the sake of his siblings. He refuses to contact their family, along with Anna, despite Castiel’s hope for them to be able to help them once more. He comes and goes as he pleases. He enjoys making fun of Dean and picking on Sam (who he may have a crush on) Gets along fairly well with Chuck after awhile. 

 

Castiel- Younger brother to Gabriel and older brother to Anna; eventual boyfriend to Dean. He is a doctor in the same city Sam and Dean are in and meets them while Dean is badly hurt and separated from Sam when on a job. He takes care of Dean, literally saving his life, and doesn’t turn him in to the police, which starts their friendship. He left the Novak family to find his siblings and to become a doctor, both in hopes of helping the family. He eventually cuts ties to them not long after meeting Sam and Dean and reuniting with his siblings. He finds his brother and sister both with help from Dean and his friends. They tracked down Anna for him and helped him prove his identity to her. (She remembered him the whole time, they were all close as siblings; with Gabe basically being like a dad and Castiel being a mother hen, her brothers were more like her parents) He finds Gabriel half on accident, when his brother targets Sam and Dean to con. He finds out from them about Gabe and recognizes him. He is eventually able to convince his brother to move in with him and Anna. He does not recognize Chuck for who he is, as he hadn’t really known Deus before Deus left and did not remember what he looked like well enough to know. He did eventually get a feeling that Chuck was more than he let on, and was the one to finally confirm his identity for Sam and Dean after Chuck tells them about himself. He is demisexual and Dean is the first person he’s ever with. He also gets along surprisingly well with Meg. He told Sam and Dean about his family not long after meeting them because of Lucifer escaping and starting to target them.

 

Chuck/Deus- Chuck meets Dean in college and the two become friends. Chuck is a few years older than Dean, but claims he started college later in life due to problems with his family. Chuck majored in English and aspires to be an author, creating a semi popular series of books loosely based on his friends’ jobs as bounty hunters, but with a ‘supernatural’ twist. He is very jumpy and nervous as well as a heavy drinker. He is prone to severe migraines. He becomes roommates with Dean at some point. Not long after meeting everyone, including Sam, he becomes part of the group. He gets along well with Charlie, Kevin, Sam, Dean, and Rowena, but seems to annoy Jo. Eventually, not long after meeting Castiel and hearing Lucifer escaped prison, Chuck leaves to travel, not saying why other than he wants to explore and figure his life out. In actuality he was trying to separate himself from Lucifer’s new targets so that he would not be found. Eventually he comes back after learning Amara has somehow gotten into contact with Dean. He saves the brothers and Castiel from some henchmen of Amara’s that were trying to kill them and reveals his real identity. He works with Sam and Dean to try and put Amara back in prison, though he ends up being poisoned by her (poison is her specialty) and with her as the only one with the antidote. He eventually makes up with her and she saves his life. The two leave to figure things out with the family and come back after about a year of no contact. After revealing himself, he is much more confident, though he is still just as prone to outbursts and anxiety as ever. He and Gabriel end up becoming good friends, with Gabriel having recognized him right away but agreeing to keep his identity a secret, so long as Chuck didn’t get Castiel or Anna killed or tried to involve Gabe with the family. Chuck is bisexual, like his sister, and has a crazy ex-girlfriend named Becky that stalks both him and Sam- him because of their relationship and Sam because she’s obsessed with Sam. He helps Kevin settle any debts he had with criminals after Kevin took on a job for money for school and got into trouble again. Deus is skilled in martial arts and with using weapons of all kinds. He is more of a thinker than a fighter, however, and is very skilled at reading people. Even before he revealed his identity he had a way of making people, like Sam or Dean, very wary of him at times because he could become freakishly calm (for Chuck) and seemed to be able to read their minds. When Sam gets hooked on drugs (a little while before Chuck moves in with Dean), Chuck figures it out right away and knows immediately why Sam takes them, despite having barely interacted with each other. He is a slob and can be very selfish, but overall he is aiming to do good in the world through the wide influence of the Novak mob.


End file.
